From the mind of a childe
by Rasgara
Summary: Ariana was a normal girl then they killed them and her mentor came to save her.


"Ariana, wake up," someone said above her. Something shook her again and whispered in a language unknown to her. Ariana opened her eyes to see her older sister, Ania, standing over her.  
  
It's not fair.  
  
"Quickly Ariana," her sister muttered, pulling Ariana to the door. The door busted open and her parents rushed in, shutting and barring the door behind them. Her father then said, "There is no time, they have taken the first and second floor. We will have to go out the window instead." A pounding came from the other side of the door. Her mother shushed them down and pointed to the window. " Hurry I mind-called Rafel and he and some of the other gypsies are coming. We are to hide out with them." Ariana's mother said quietly. The door formed a crack in it and then Ania shoved Ariana underneath the bed. The door busted in and figures in black sailed in.  
  
I was only four years old.  
  
Taking out a long sword, her father rushed and tried to attack them. One tall figure pulled out a curved sword and parried with her father. Her father took a giant slice against the figure and cut off its head. Another took out a sword and fought with her father. Her mother grew claws and started to attack the figures, slicing through them. Her sister stood in front of the bed. A cry of pain came from her father. She glanced at him. The figure had made a deep slice in his leg. The figure slammed her father into the ground. Her sister rushed over to their father and smacked the figure into the wall.  
  
I couldn't help them.  
  
A figure stood and got a few other figures and circled her father and sister. They went around them and shoved their swords into them at once. Her mother screamed and went into frenzy. She chopped and slashed at the figures.  
  
I should have known.  
  
Her mother didn't last long, in a few minutes she was on the ground, dead. The figure then let out a laugh. Ariana cringed and stayed very still so that they wouldn't see her. I would be no match for them, mother was a vampire and father a human and they were still no match for them, so what could I, a four-year-old do, she thought to herself. The figures laughed again then left her room. And Ariana, scared, stayed under the bed and fell asleep.  
  
That's how they found her hours later. The gypsy band came, but was too late. They picked Ariana up and took her with them. She awoke in Rafel's arms. He gazed down at her, she cried in his arms. He set her down once they got back to camp and said, " tell me what happened." She looked at him and said, " I was asleep when Ania came inside my room. She woke me up and then mum and da came in and shut the door, we tried to leave but they hit the door. Ania shoved me under the bed and then da fought and got hurt so Ania went to help the, those figures slaughtered them and them mum got mad and went insane. They hurt her then killed her. I couldn't do anything at all. He hushed her and asked, "Do you know what your mum was?" She nodded her head and said, " She was a vampire like you, and she got turned the day I was born because that was the only way for her to survive me being born. You saved her." He shook his head, " no I didn't I might as have killed her I. it was my fault that your family was killed. I accidentally told about your mother and your family, some vampires don't like it when a new vampire of the clan still lives with her human husband and family. They were the ones that killed them." Something seemed to overcome her and she calmed her face unreadable. " Ariana what is wrong," Rafel asked quietly. She then said in a controlled voice, " I am going to kill everyone of them," she turned to him, " and your going to help me."  
  
I learned, I studied, and I grew.  
  
She was thirteen now and she had grown. She was not a vampire, for some reason Rafel had not turned her into one. She was challenged by what they had her do, but she had learned patience. She knew what had happened when she was a child and she never forget no matter what, and that is what fueled her to be better. One day while she was practicing her letters a figure rode up on a horse, they wore a long royal purple clock and Ariana couldn't tell who they were for they covered themselves well. Tilan, a boy five years older than her, went up to the figure and bowed. Somehow he knew who it was. He led them into Rafel's tent and then left again. The person was still in the tent. Ariana, curious on who it was, walked silently up to the tent and listened. " I really don't want her to go, she hasn't even been changed yet, and she hasn't finished her training. I know you want her; we made that agreement when she was first born. Her mother made the agreement even before she was born, but we didn't anticipate the attack. If only we had more time." Rafel argued. Then the person answered in a voice that was like petals on the wind, " I need her, I need to teach her the ways. She will be great and she has great potential. She is not one of yours, you have not taught her the ways of your clan. I must have her." Rafel sighed and said, " Fine then, one month, give me at least one month. You do realize that she won't want to go." " Yes I do. I will give you your month." The person answered. " Blessed Isis, she is so young." Rafel cried out. The woman in the clock answered, " I know but we don't have a long time, I must instruct her." With that she left. Ariana hid and went over in her head of what she had heard. He came out of the tent and bid farewell to the woman and went to find Ariana.  
  
He found her by the seeing pool, working on her letters. " Ariana," he said quietly. She didn't look up. He came up behind her and shook her shoulders. She looked up and the tears that fell down her face took him aback. He then asked, " What's wrong sweetie." " You want to send me away," she huffed. He went over in his head what to say, " sweetheart it's to help others that I am doing this, and you know the person who is going to take care of you. Also I will visit all the time. She looked down and said, " Who is getting me." He tried to smile and said, " You know that woman, the one who visits me every month and takes you to learn art." She looked up, joy etched on her face, " you mean Princy." He nodded and her face brightened, then she looked down and said, " But then I have to leave you." He gave her a hug and held her close, " don't worry I will always be there for you." Then they walked back to the camp. We trained for the whole month, gathering her strength, making herself fast and nimble and soon came the time in which she had to leave. Rafel gave her a big hug, as did most of the gypsies. Soon came the time in which the woman she called Princy came for her. She helped her onto the horse and they left towards a new beginning.  
  
That was me then. 


End file.
